


wave time

by poisonrationalitie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: Luna returns from the field and Ginny takes her to a nightclub.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 4





	wave time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny fic that suitably distracted me from classwork!

Ginny grabs Luna’s hands. “Come on,” she says. “I love this song.” Coloured lights swoop over the dancefloor, where plenty of others already jump and sing and twist. Onion earrings swing from Luna’s ears, almost touching reaching her shoulders, and clashing awfully with her bubblegum-pink dress.

“Isn’t it interesting how certain beats compel people to move their bodies in certain ways?” Luna asks, getting to her feet. Ron grins at them from where he still sits in the booth, minding their too-sweet cocktails. Ginny lifts her thumb in an awkward thumbs-up, given that her hands are fairly occupied.

“Yeah,” Ginny agrees. “How about some research on it?” Luna beams.

“Sure.”

Ginny pulls her onto the floor, and throws her head back and forth in time to the music. The pathway she carved quickly closes up, and Luna gazes around at the crowd serenely. Ginny lifts her hands up, and someone takes it as an invitation to duck beneath as if it’s an arch. Laughter spills out of Luna, who lets go of one hand and twirls around. Ginny jumps up and down as best she can manage in heels, and Luna copies her. The lights grow faster, flashing all in a frenzy, and the crowd moves in time. Suddenly, the floor spins and tilts, and Luna crashes into her. Ginny puts her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, trying to steady herself. A group of boys go skidding to the ground, and she can only laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“And this is wave time!” someone announces, voice charmed to boom over the music. Luna grabs her hand, and Ginny takes the hand of a wizard she recognises as being maybe a year or two below her at Hogwarts. Hands go in the air, and Luna tugs Ginny’s upwards. Ginny does the same to Younger Wizard, whose mate hesitates for a second. They all groan. The floor vibrates, and then her stomach drops; suddenly, it begins to rise and fall in a wave-like pattern. Salt water sprays down from above, and girls shriek. Ginny joins in just for the fun of it. Luna shakes out her hair furiously, and then stares up at the ceiling.

“Where’s it coming from?” she asks, eyes wide. Ginny shrugs.

“Dunno. But see, this is what you miss when you’re off in the field.”

“You miss spotting Red-Winged Tyrallinians,” Luna tells her.

“I miss you more,” Ginny corrects. Rivulets of water run down her bare arms. The human wave breaks hands as coconut halves float over to them, accompanied by a piece of parchment listing the drink and price, and a small velveteen pouch, jingling as it shakes. Luna bends down and slips a finger into her boots. After a few moments, she stands up, triumphant, and deposits the golden galleon into the pouch. The pouch trembles furiously, and spits out a few silver sickles. Ginny throws her hands out and successfully collects two, three, four, but the rest fall to the ground and there’s a mad scramble for them.

“It’s raining sickles!” someone shouts, being held upright by two of his friends. “I knew that Felix Felicis worked.”

“That was not Felix Felicis,” one of the holder-uppers says, wrinkling his nose.

Finally, they scoop them up and Luna deposits the coins in her shoe. Ginny grabs the coconut from the air, and gives it to her when she straightens up. Luna smiles, and tips the orange liquid into her mouth.

“Mmm,” she says. “It tastes like mango.”  
“Give me a go,” Ginny says, taking it from her when she nods. It does taste like mango, and orange, and coconut, with maybe a hint of lime. “That’s great. We’re coming on Wednesday every week.”  
“Excellent,” Luna beams.  
“Excellent,” Ginny agrees, and leans over to kiss her forehead – the heels add a few inches. Luna tilts her chin up, meeting her eyes, and presses a kiss to her lips. Ginny smiles.


End file.
